Bitter Valentines
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Valentines Day is coming around, and Foncé Ying and her friends are interested. What would come out of this? Good, bad, or crazy? Rated mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter Valentines**

-

_Although I know that it's not Valentines Day, I don't care. I wanna write this fanfic anyway._

_This is perhaps my first mature-rated story, so I don't know how this will turn out(even though I'm the author). This is an alternate non-canon part in the story Kokushoku no Foncé by Rabukurafuto, as in Foncé's group pretty much rules most of the world and has united both humans and mamodo together._

_I don't own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does._

_Foncé, Ken, Imité, Ishtar, Mistera, Princesa, and Aoi are all property of Rabukurafuto._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A lot has happened to Earth. The mamodo battle had come to an end, and the heinous Foncé of Clan Ying and her group of followers and friends had pulled a quick victory with the help of the World of Darkness. Yeah, that's right; the _villains_ have won the fight. Foncé was made queen of the mamodo world, but used the new world-altering power she obtained to unite both mamodos and humans together under one sky. Within a short time, most of Earth was now hers to rule. Her friends were brought to high status with her as well. Also within a short time a proper home, a 21st century-style castle, was built for them within France. Nearly a year has passed since the end of the mamodo battle.

Today was rather a cloudy day in France, at least it was decent day for Foncé Ying to enjoy herself. Within the black walls of the castle, the dark queen herself sat there in her throne reading an Stephen King book. She was wear a black royal gown fitting for a heinous queen such as herself. The evil mamodo girl had also physically changed a bit over a whole year. Her hair was longer now going down to her hips, and she has grown a bit taller now. It made her feel she was improving a bit, beginning to return to her original Serpenté appearance. Sucks though that humans age faster than her kind does. But didn't matter for her human friends. Not much after the end of the battle she offered her human friends the gift of long life with the price of embracing the darkness, becoming An'uuto. They of course agreed.

The doors of the throne room opened, a teenager making his way in. A pale lanky boy with chin-length black hair and brown eyes. He was clad in a gothic aristocrat outfit, and had gothic makeup on his face. It was Foncé's human partner Ken Bak, and he doesn't appear to be happy today. Whenever was a day where he _was_ happy? "I sense you're not very thrilled today, Ken. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"People are at it again, Foncé. That stupid day is coming around again." Ken groaned bitterly as he sat next to Foncé's throne.

Foncé raised an eyebrow, her eyes drawn away from her book to Ken. "What day?"

"Huh?"

"You said it's a certain kind of day is coming around again. What day are you talking about?" Foncé closed her book, setting it aside.

"Foncé, haven't you heard or did research at all on human traditions?" Ken asked, as if whatever he was pissed at was new to his mamodo friend. Foncé slowly shook her head. "Does Valentines Day ring any bells,"

"Not really. What is Valentines Day, Ken?"

Ken was rather surprised and yet not surprised at the same time. Sure certain holidays were rather foreign to the mamodo and their world, but he thought that both Foncé and their fellow allies would've learned such stuff like Valentines during the time of their empire became the dominant force of the new world. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Well since you brought the subject up and that I've set my book aside, I guess it can't do any harm to know."

Ken sat up right so he can make proper eye contact with the mamodo girl. "Okay, Valentines Day is the day when people express love, joy, romance, kissing, hugging, dates, and other kinds of bullshit. The thing is that you give a gift, usually either flowers or chocolate, to someone you love or care for."

Foncé asked "So it's like Christmas?"

Ken sighed. "At least Christmas is more entertaining compared to Valentines. But it's celebrated differently in Japan. There's a day which girls give guys gifts, and then there's a day which guys give girls gifts. Personally, I think it's a stupid holiday. What's the point of giving gifts or expressing love to someone you like if they're not gonna return your feelings? And if they do, then lucky you. But love is just an emotion. It's natural, isn't it? The people out in town are exaggerating it and getting all hyped up over it. I don't know why there has to be day to celebrate it. There aren't days that celebrate hate or sadness, so why should there be a day to celebrate love? It's ridiculous and it goes to ridiculous lengths!"

Ken took a breather and decided to look up at the ceiling. Out of all the Valentines Days he ever had throughout his life, he never at once got a card or a gift from someone else. And ever hearing about love caused his blood to boil... but it also reminded him much of his English teacher Midori Hachiya. Thinking of her made him at least a bit eased. He instantly imagined both them standing together on a bridge overlooking a bright shiny sun. Hachiya was holding a bouquet of flowers and a small box of chocolate, obviously gifts to her from him. The woman would say that all she needed for Valentines was him, then giving him a soft delicate kiss on the lips. But then it depressed him that the woman of his dreams is missing. Not wanting to face the possibility that she might already be dead, Ken asked Foncé to form a large An'uuto search party to trace every corner of the world for Hachiya; so far, no luck.

Foncé put her finger to her lower lip to think. "Is that so?"

"Hell yeah, Foncé," Ken retorted. "Out of all the crappy holidays ever thought up, Valentines Day is..."

* * *

"... the most wonderful romantic holiday ever!" Jeeno cried cheerfully.

"That amazing, huh?" said Zorcu, the blond haired tremere vampire mamodo with the ruby embedded in his forehead. These two have changed a bit themselves over the passing year. Zorcu had grew a bit taller, now about half of Jeeno's height. His hair grew down to his neck. Jeeno seem to change a bit as well. Now at the age of 14, she now has a bit of figure, though nothing impressive or shocking; she was at least slimmer than before. She kept her hair the same as it always been. Everyone seem to now have a new outfit different from their original ones; Out of his purple jacket and gray trousers, Zorcu's new outfit consists of a nice tan shirt, jean shorts, and a black Dracula-like cape. Out of her old red dress, Jeeno's now wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blouse, tie, and a navy-blue blazer and tartan skirt. Together they were in Jeeno's room, which the brunette wanted to explain to her mamodo about Valentines Day.

Jeeno smiled at her mamodo before continuing. "Some people don't think it's amazing, but Valentines Day is the day of passion and love. If there's someone who makes you feel like you have butterflies in your tummy, or who makes your heart feel warm and fuzzy, Valentines Day would be the appropriate day to let that person know you love them." Jeeno gestured as she explained, rubbing her stomach and then placing her hands over her chest. Zorcu couldn't help but sweat-drop and blush at the same time; sweat-dropped over Jeeno making it sound like she was in her own little dream-land, but blushing because she looked so adorable when she acted like that.

Jeeno at first resented Foncé's idea of taking over both Earth and the Mamodo World but after seeing what she has done not causing any destruction and harm to the humans, she seem to ease up about it a little; but it still didn't changed her mind of what she thought about Ying and the rest of her followers. She was now completely separated from her family, never able to see them again. She even wondered sometimes if they're still alive. Not only that, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with becoming an An'uuto, even knowing she can't return to the life she once had. She knew her teeth are now fangs, and her taste for meat and blood came quickly. Though the taste of raw meat and blood in her mouth was delicious, it disgusted her to perform such horrible acts. Right now she could feel her original taste buds returning, but the image and experience of cannibalism was horrifying and it went against her virtues. And she could tell it wasn't over, not by a long shot. With the essence of darkness swirling around inside her now, she was scared of what would come from this; scared that she might become someone... or something she wasn't.

Zorcu was more comfortable with everything than his partner is. Valentines Day doesn't sound as special as Jeeno claims it is to him, but he felt like he wanted to make something out of it. He wish to make Valentines Day wonderful for Jeeno, it would also help him put his mind to ease over the pain he had caused her in the past. But this also would give him the opportunity to make it special for that one other special goddess in his life; the rich, money-hungry tycoon Aoi. Thinking about her made the vampire boy blushed more.

"Hey, what's wrong, Zorcu? You're turning red." Jeeno's voice interrupting the vampire's thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Zorcu replied, trying to focus on the conversation with the human girl.

* * *

"Really, Mistera, you mean it?!" Ishtar cried cheerfully to her human partner. Aside from cutting her hair short, Ishtar remained the same over the year. Her outfit remained the same as well. Together with the ditzy girl was Mistera and Princesa. Both of them hadn't changed much either. Mistera still wore one of her favorite red dresses, but Princesa was wearing a business suit that's made for men.

"I mean it, Ishtar. But Valentines Day isn't as big nor as important as other certain holidays, so you don't have to participate in it if you don't want." Mistera said with a smile, enjoying Ishtar's excitement. Princesa gave a small smile but didn't say anything.

"Are you kidding? This is the perfect opportunity to make my relationship with Mistress Foncé even stronger than it already is. I'll make her very happy and lucky to have friends as great as us!" Ishtar threw her fists in the air. "By the way, Princesa, where's your partner? I haven't seen her and Imité this morning."

"She and Imité are either discussing this holiday as we are, or probably doing something else. I do not know." Princesa answered.

Mistera looked at the two mamodos and giggled to herself. She looked back on all everyone's been through, looking at not only the relationship between Ishtar and Foncé, but also Imité and Aoi. She also remember the incident back on Culiu Island, now knowing that the little vampire of the family likes two girls but can't decide who to go with. It makes her wonder what Valentines Day would bring to these kids. 'Ah, young love.' she thought to herself.

* * *

Zorcu and Jeeno were each walking down different hallways, thinking to themselves about what to do. Valentines was only two days away, so they at least have some time to come up with something.

Zorcu wanted to do something special for both Aoi and Jeeno, but there were two problems there. First would be all he can think of us is give them each a gift. And second, he likes two girls. He's sure that Aoi doesn't mind, but it's Jeeno he's worried about. She's probably the most virtuous person of Foncé's whole group, and highly would not approve of polyamory. Imité sure got done with explaining polyamory to him but if he explained the same Jeeno, she likely would not listen. He wouldn't want her getting extremely upset, especially after what happened long ago.

Meanwhile, Jeeno knew she cares deeply about Zorcu. But she too was having a hard coming with what to do this Valentines Day with him.

Zorcu was thinking hard over the situation of what to give to both Jeeno and Aoi. 'What do girls like Jeeno and Aoi like?'

Jeeno was thinking hard as well. '_What do little boys like Zorcu like?_' (1)

'Flowers?'

'_Toys?_'

'Chocolate?'

'_Candy?_'

'Jewelry?'

'_Games?_'

'Poetry?'

Jeeno ran her hands through her soft brown hair out of frustration. She always seem to have a hard time trying to get Zorcu to like her, but this was a real killer challenge. But then she noticed that up ahead was the doors to the castle's great library. Her spirits seem to brighten a bit. Maybe she can find something in there that can help her. She jogged over to the door and excitingly pushed the doors open... but felt the doors hit something on the other side. She found that someone was on their way out of the library, and she just pushed the doors open and hit them in the face.

"GAAH! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT! GAAARH! My nose! What the hell did you hit me for!" whoever Jeeno hit by accident shouted in pain, covering their nose with their hands. They also seem to drop a book they must've pulled out from the library.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I was just running to the door and I didn't know there was someone on the other side." Jeeno apologized as she bowed to the person in front of her. She picked up the book the person dropped. "Here, here's your book ba-" Jeeno looked up and suddenly gasped in shock, now knowing who she opened the doors on. She seem to have lost her breath, her eyes widen in shock. It was the last person she'd ever wanna run into. The one person who scared her more than Foncé Ying herself.

"EEK! RIP!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

(1): Jeeno's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Valentines**

-

_I don't own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does._

_Foncé, Ken, Ishtar, Imité, Princesa, Aoi, and Yadau are all property of Rabukurafuto._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"EEK! RIP!" Jeeno cried in shock upon seeing the other turn to glare at her. Standing before the freaked girl was Rip Bane; a slender, androgynous, adolescent mamodo boy. He had pale skin and long silky black hair which flowed straight to his waist. Rip was clad in a blue shirt with long black sleeves, gray pants and a white coat. He was physically pretty, but it was his face that bothered Jeeno. Rip usually expresses an uncomfortable grin from cheek to cheek. If that wasn't enough, his turquoise eyes always had a piercing look, also scary. It was the kind of eyes that no one can trust, aside from Foncé's violet snake eyes. His nose is a bit sore, thanks to Jeeno.

And he wasn't pleased by it. "You," he hissed while rubbing his nose. Luckily, it wasn't broken nor bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Rip, really. I didn't know you were there." Jeeno apologized, holding the book Rip dropped. She noticed that it was an H.P. Lovecraft book she was holding. She wondered if everyone here were into the genre of horror.

"The book," Rip said, waiting for it to be returned. Jeeno held the book out as the mamodo took it. Muttering "Stupid girl." he made his way out of the library, rubbing his sore nose. Jeeno knew better than to talk back to Rip even if it was an insult, especially what happened last time. She never realized what Rip was capable of; the greyness, the loneliness, the darkness, the fear, everything that made her skin crawl all seem to happen to her at the same time back then. That was when she learned her lesson to not make Rip mad. She thought that the others would have more resistance in this experience than she did.

Putting that behind her, Jeeno began her search from aisle to aisle mainly looking for romance novels and how-to-get-a-date type of books, thinking that they can help her with what to do for valentines. She that one key factor finding that special someone is to know what they're socially into. So far she several things Zorcu were into, things she were okay with. She thought about playing some games with him, or maybe she can cook something for him. Or maybe... maybe...

Jeeno was now stumped. She was thinking too far ahead and she has yet to read through the books she picked out. She went about her business, picking out similar books and shelving back the ones that turned not as helpful or interesting as the ones she's still carrying. "Maybe at long last, Zorcu and I can finally understand each other." Jeeno smiled as she shelved one last book back to its original place.

"Understand what?" said a familiar voice. Jeeno felt a cold shiver running down her spine, make it hard for her to breath. She slowly turned around to find herself facing both a frown and a pair of piercing turquoise eyes. Her grip over the books weakened, and soon they fell to the floor.

"Rip," her frail voice squeaked the mamodo boy's name. "I-I thought you left."

Rip's frown brightened to a smirk. "I never said I left you off the hook." Jeeno began to noticed how close Rip was to her. "So what're you up to, Jeanette?" the mamodo asked, picking up one of the books lying on the floor. "Silly me, valentines day is coming around, isn't it?" Rip giggled in recognition. "So how are you gonna get Zorcu?" he said slyly.

Jeeno's eyes widen. "How did you know I was-"

"It's obvious to practically everyone you're in awe with Zorcu." replied the creepy adolescent mamodo. "You've been after him since that costume party we had a long time ago. But to question your cute little love-story, Jeanette, how do you know he loves you the same way?"

"Of course he likes me. We were-"

"There's a difference between like and love, and I used the latter in my question." Rip moved closer to Jeeno. Instinct told the human girl to step back, but it wasn't til she realized her back was almost against the book shelves. She felt uncomfortable with him this close to her. If she didn't know better, she suspected that he was taking pleasure in invading her personal space... and she couldn't do anything about it. "What if he just likes you more as a close friend than a lover? What if there's someone else he's in awe with, like maybe..."

"_Please, don't say it._" Jeeno whispered.

"... Aoi for example? Maybe Zorcu likes her instead." Rip finished. Jeeno swallowed a hard lump of spit after hearing that name. Hearing Aoi's name made bitterness well up inside her. Rip wasn't making it any better, Jeeno now suspecting if he has been spying them for a while. "I can't blame him though."

Rip moved closer to Jeeno, the lack of space was causing the brunette to sweat a little. "Face it, Jeanette; against a girl like Aoi..." during a brief pause, Jeeno felt a slight cold tingle on her right leg. Her eyes dared look down to see Rip's left index finger slowly traveling up her leg. "You don't stand a chance." His finger moved up Jeeno's leg til he began gently rubbing and tugging on her skirt with his thumb and index finger. Then he began tracing the human girl's cheek with his right index finger. Jeeno's breathing unwillingly became heavy for being touched by those cold fingers, then she suddenly blushed when realizing Rip's finger began moving from her cheek down passed her neck... passed her collar... passed her chest... to her stomach where it stopped where her navel would be.

"You and Aoi are practically opposites; she's fun to be around, while you're almost no fun at all," said Rip devilishly. Jeeno exhaled a light gasp when after Rip paused, she felt his finger pressed against her navel. Worse for her, his left hand slowly began moving up her skirt. "You may win in being kind, but you're too uptight." his finger pressed into Jeeno's navel again. "Aoi sounds more like the fitting mate for Zorcu. And in terms of appearance and attractiveness, she beats you too." he pressed again. "She's tall, fit, sexy, bosomy, and beautiful." he pressed again. "While you're small, scrawny, flat, hardly noticeable, and just plain cute." Rip's finger pressing deeper and deeper into her navel, Jeeno felt as if his finger was gonna burst through her stomach. "How can Zorcu possibly fell in love with you?" the fingers of his left hand made contact with Jeeno's underwear.

She couldn't stand another second in this position, she had to get out of the room. She turned heel and ran as fast as she could, her face completely red. She'd never felt so violated before.

Rip could only smirk as he watched the human ran out of the library. "Stupid girl. She forgot her books."

* * *

"Mistress!" Ishtar called out cheerfully as she entered Foncé's throne room. The dark mamodo girl was thinking to herself about valentines day, Ishtar's entrance almost made her jump.

... almost.

"_Bonsoir_, Ishtar. Lively today as always?" Foncé replied, her deviant smile expressed to see the bubbly sorceress.

"You bet," said Ishtar as she walked over to Foncé. "Mistress, have you heard about valentines day?"

"Yes, I have. Ken explained it to me earlier."

Ishtar's eyes lit up and sparkled. "That great, because I was thinking of what we can do together. Hey, maybe we can go visit that new museum that's opening up? Or maybe we can bake a cake for each other,"

"Ishtar,"

"Or how about we watch a marathon of Avatar episodes,"

"Ishtar,"

"Or perhaps we can play a-" Ishtar's talking stopped when she felt Foncé took her hand into her own. "... game of cards?" Ishtar finished. The dark mamodo girl was out of her throne, standing right next to the older mamodo girl. She brought the sorceress down til they were at eye level. Foncé's violet snake eyes have always enchanted Ishtar whenever she looked into them. It filled the sorceress with butterflies every time; disturbingly, overly cheerful black butterflies.

"Ishtar, I'm currently thinking of my own plans for valentines day. Plans which everyone can enjoy. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't attend to your offers." said Foncé, as she cupped Ishtar's cheek with her hand. It has been a very long time since both girls spent any personal time together. It never seem to bother Foncé, but she wondered if Ishtar really missed her. She probably, in spite of her childish nature and being around with her human partner. Now thinking about it, Foncé looked back on the different moments she spend with Ishtar from when they first met and became friends, to when she scorn the sorceress for telling everyone they were in a relationship, their bathtub moment, them sleeping together, sleeping together again only with Princesa joining them, and last to when Ishtar offered Foncé to burn her spell book.

She knows Ishtar longs to spend a special moment with her again, maybe she feels the same for the older girl. "You know I love you, Ishtar. I'm sure we'll find something to do together for valentines day. Just give me a bit more time, okay?"

Ishtar placed her hand over Foncé, holding it closer to her cheek. "Okay." she lightly smiled.

"How touching." a masculine voice spoke, surprising both girls to see it was none other than Foncé personal An'uuto servant.

"Aw, Yadau, I've been expecting you. Welcome back." Foncé greeted the Shamuan'uuto. "I wish to talk to you a bit. Ishtar, would you please head to the kitchen and bring me some tea?"

"Okay." said Ishtar. She turned and made her way out of the throne room. With that, Foncé sat back on her throne as Yadau took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Now tell me, Yadau, what news have we received from the World of Darkness?"

* * *

Ishtar walked down the hall, then passed the second corridor. The kitchen shouldn't be far now. It wasn't long til a few seconds later she heard a eerie sound came up from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, to find no one or nothing behind her. Turning forward brought her face-to-face with an unfortunate familiar face.

"Hi, Ishtar. What're you up to?" Rip smiled at the sorceress.

"Rip." Ishtar said, a bit surprise to run into him now of all times. "You sure like surprise people. What do you want?" though Ishtar too admits that Rip is pretty, it's those eyes of his which she didn't trust. As said before, they were the kind of eyes that no one would trust.

"I'm not here to cause harm, Ishtar. I just want to ask you for a bit of help, that's all." Rip replied, holding the expression of as if he's trying _not_ to smile wickedly. Ishtar still did not trusted him, not one bit.

"What kind of help?"

"It's regarding valentines day." that surprised Ishtar at least. Who would of thought that someone like Rip would care for a very minor holiday like valentines day. "I just need some help, some advice. It'll just be a moment of your time." Rip insisted, putting his arm around Ishtar's shoulder.

The so-called cheerful bubbly sorceress was able to quickly come up with something before answering. Ishtar still didn't trust Rip, but he sounds like he's willing to cooperate with whatever advice or help she's able to come up with. But it was still necessary to be precautious. "Well... I feel more comfortable if we have Imité join in this. It would make sense to have a third person for additional help."

'_So that's your game, eh?' _Rip said deviously in his mind. '_I know what you're scheming. You say Imité Ying would be joining in as additional help, but what you're really up to is to have someone try to prevent me from causing any harm. Trying to keep me in line, would you? Alright then, I'll play along. I'll beat you at your own game and get information I need.'_

"Well then lets go." Rip agreed, removing his arm from Ishtar's shoulder. So then both of them were on their way to the kitchen, there they can contact with Imité to come over to 'help'. Rip smiled dastardly in his mind. _'This will be easy.'_

**_To Be Continued..._**

_Sorry, Rabukurafuto. I couldn't come up with anything else to do with Yadau, but I hope you like the chapter._


End file.
